


Koszmar McGonagall

by Croyance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Memories, Post-Hogwarts, prank
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eksperyment z OC, pisany jako prezent urodzinowy dla Ces.<br/>Rozmowa po latach dwóch uczennic z panią dyrektor, wspomnienia szkolnych przygód...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koszmar McGonagall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Dwie dorosłe kobiety przekroczyły bramę pewnym krokiem. Od dawna nie widziały swej Alma Mater, choć mimo upływu lat nie zmieniło się tu zbyt wiele. Ten sam wielki zamek, bezkresne jezioro oraz zastraszający las, sprawiający, iż niektórzy chcieli uciec z krzykiem. Och, z iloma świetnymi wspomnieniami łączyło się to miejsce.  
Obie brunetki nie rozglądały się jednak na boki. Wystarczyło, że się pojawili, a uczniowie korzystający z ostatnich ciepłych dni jesieni odwracali za nimi wzrok. Co więcej trudno było zignorować coraz głośniejsze szepty. Lecz cóż poradzić jak jest się sławnym...  
Na korytarzu także kręciło się kilkoro uczniów, którzy szybko schodzili im z drogi. Jedna z kobiet pokręciła jedynie głową na ten widok, zwłaszcza, że druga uśmiechnęła się w samozadowoleniu. Tak, to zainteresowanie i budzenie respektu było niezłym plusem tego publicznego pojawienia się. Dopiero stojąc przed gobelinem prowadzącym do gabinetu dyrektorki, po raz pierwszy się odezwały.  
\- Mamy czekać, czy podała nam jakoś hasło?  
\- Marv, ona sądziła, że "przywita" nas przy bramie. W kocu kto by pomyślał, że znamy kilka przydatnych sztuczek. Na przykład jak oszukać strażnika jej gabinetu. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na towarzyszkę.  
\- Ces... Czy ty zawsze musisz szukać kłopotów? Nie mogłabyś chociaż raz dać sobie z tym spokój? Nie jesteśmy tu aby się bawić, gdyby nie te nasze dzieci...  
\- Nie przesadzaj. Gdyby tata nie pracował w Hogwarcie, to nasi rodzice byliby wzywani jeszcze częściej, chyba to pamiętasz. - Obie brunetki spojrzały na siebie z uśmiechem. - A co do hasła to znam kilka dobrych sposobów.  
Podeszła o krok do figury i wykonała przy niej kilka chaotycznych ruchów. Nim Marley zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, przejście otworzyło się, a Ces z uśmiechem wspięła się po schodach. Nie zdążyła jej jednak dogonić i gdy pojawiła się w drzwiach gabinetu, jej towarzyszka już siedziała wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł.  
Portrety szeptały do siebie, spoglądając niepewnie na nowych gości. Jedynie Black patrzył spokojnie na swą potomkinie, choć nie powstrzymał kilku postaci przed zniknięciem. Zapewne poszli szukać dyrektorki oraz podobizny Dumbledore'a. Jego portret akurat był teraz pusty.  
\- Czuję się po raz kolejny jak uczennica. Brakuje tylko kilkorga krzyczących nauczycieli. - Marv usiadła obok przyjaciółki, rozglądając się po gabinecie, miała zbyt wiele wspomnie związanych z tym miejscem.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. W kocu za moment będzie tu nasza kochana pani dyrektor.  
Właśnie na te słowa do pomieszczenia weszła Minerwa McGonagall. Z zawziętą miną spojrzała na obie kobiety i podniosła wysoko głowę, patrząc na nie karcąco.  
\- Witam. Nie powiem, ze jestem zdziwiona, iż nie witam was przy bramie. Jedynie wy potraficie wejść nie tylko na teren szkoły, ale i do mojego gabinetu. Jest to złamanie dość dużej ilości zasad i praw, nie tylko szkolnych - zauważyła.  
\- Miło panię widzieć! Dość dawno się nie spotkałyśmy - zaczęła Ces. - Stęskniła się pani za nami?  
Kobieta spojrzała na swój przeszły koszmar i szczerze, wolałaby go już nigdy więcej nie oglądać. Dlatego nie wzywała ich nigdy, przynajmniej do teraz. Chyba wolałaby już gościć Pottera i Snape'a razem.  
\- Byłam zmuszona niestety was wezwać. Chodzi oczywiście o Navi oraz Perseusa, choć jestem pewna, iż to nie oni wymyślili cały plan.  
\- Więc może to nie ich wina? - zaproponowała grzecznie Marley.  
\- Tak, możliwe, ze brali w tym udział przede wszystkim Auriga oraz Marvolo. Zwłaszcza, że substancja bardzo przypomina ostatni twór Gryfona z eliksirów. - Dyrektorka spojrzała uważnie na swe rozmówczynie.  
\- Co dokładnie zrobili? - spytała zaciekawiona Ces, za co otrzymała przeszywające spojrzenie od siostry.  
\- Znaleziono ich w Wielkiej Sali, która delikatnie mówiąc, była zdemolowana - przyznała chłodno Minerwa. - Na ścianach nadal wisi część mugolskich tapet oraz plakatów, których nie udało nam się usunąć.  
\- Mugolskich? A dokładniej? - Ces z przyjemnością słuchała o wyczynach swoich dzieci.  
\- Panno Snape! To poważna sprawa! W dodatku cała sala, w tym stoły, pokryta była jakąś substancją. Niebieską! Musieliśmy zamknąć pomieszczenie na cały dzień, co utrudniło podawanie posiłków. Cały zamek miał zaburzoną pracę. Za coś podobnego nie może ominąć ich najgorsza kara. Mam nadzieję, że starze dzieci zostaną przez was ukarane, skoro nie mogę udowodnić ich udziału.  
\- Oczywiście - zapewniła spokojnie Marley. - Zajmiemy się tym, a co do Navi oraz Perseusa...  
\- Serio, uważa pani, że to jest warte takiej kary? - przerwała jej Ces. - My same kiedyś...  
\- Ces, nie musisz teraz tego przypominać.  
\- Ale lubię to robić - odparła z uśmiechem.  
\- Panno Snape, proszę uważać na słowa. Dobrze, że nie ma z nami dzieci, nie powinno się uczyć ich takich zachowań - złajała ją dyrektorka.  
\- Że jakie uczyć? One mają to we krwi - odparła z dumą.  
\- Ces... Może na razie skończysz, w końcu przyszłyśmy tu, aby porozmawiać o dzieciach, a nie o... innych sprawach - wtrąciła pani Potter.  
\- Tak, wasze stare przewinienia nie powinny być tematem tej dyskusji. Nie powinniście nawet ich wspominać, choć czasem mam wrażenie, że wasze dzieci próbują wykorzystać stare pomysły na te "przestępstwa", choć nie całkiem im to wychodzi - powiedziała, lekko zmęczonym głosem.  
\- Aaa, chodzi pani o te centaury rok temu? Marvolo powinien wiedzieć, że to inteligentne stworzenia i jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, że im się uda to wykonać. Centaurów nie można tak łatwo oszukać - przyznała Marley.  
\- Jednak nigdy nie można było dojść, kto wykonał ten "żart" lata temu, choć to chyba jedno z najgorszych zdarzeń, tamtych lat. Winowajców powinno się było srogo ukarać.  
Kobiety popatrzyły szybko na siebie, próbując ukryć uśmiech. Doskonale wiedziały, kto, jak i dlaczego wykonał ten kawał. i co tu ukrywać miały one spory wkład w przygotowanie całości.  
"Trójka uczniów skradała się bezszelestnie w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Robili to dość często, jednak tym razem mieli większy i bardziej niebezpieczny cel. Ale zakład to zakład, prawda? Kto jak kto, ale oni nie przegrali by, zwłaszcza, że chodziło o coś tak prostego.  
\- Draco, pośpiesz się w kocu - szepnęła jedna z dziewczyn, kierując się na jedną z mniej uczęszczanych ścieżek, prowadzących do lasu. - Nikt i tak za nami nie pójdzie, nie musisz pilnować tyłów.  
\- Tobie może się tak zdawać, ale wszyscy wiemy, że twój tatuś lubi kręcić się w takich miejscach, Ces. A ja jakoś nie mam ochoty ani na szlaban, ani na kolejną pogadankę.  
\- Tym się nie przejmuj, słodkie oczy Marv działają nawet na niego, nic nam się nie stanie - zapewniła.  
\- Chyba, że nasz mały braciszek boi się czegoś innego - zaśmiała się cicho panna Malfoy. - Czyżbyś nadal miał koszmary po pierwszym roku, braciszku?  
Odpowiedziało jej jedynie warkniecie chłopaka, więc cała trójka ruszyła z cichym śmiechem w dalszą drogę. Zakazany Las był im znany aż nazbyt dobrze, lecz czego można się spodziewać po uczniach piątego roku Hogwartu, zwłaszcza po tej trójce. Z zestawienia dwóch Malfoyów oraz jednej Snape, nigdy nie mogłoby wyjść nic dobrego, zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodzi zakład z kilkoma uczniami, za którymi nie przepadają.  
Znalezienie legowiska akromantul nie było trudne. Ale już jak wykurzyć je z jaski nie narażając się samemu, było trudniejsze. Przynajmniej tak sądził chłopak, dopóki nie zauważył jak Ces wspina się po jednym z wyższych drzew, a Marley idzie tuż za nią.  
\- Ces, coś ty wymyśliła? - szepnął, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej.  
\- Nie marudź, tylko chodź tu i zacznij się wspinać - odwarknęła do niego, zasiadając już na jednej z grubych gałęzi.  
Chłopak nie mając wyboru zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Wiedział doskonale, że w tym przypadku nie miał się co kłócić, oczywiście o ile chciał przeżyć tą noc. Bo pomysły Ces były zwykle niebezpieczne, czasem aż za bardzo.  
\- Czasem cieszę się, że tu jesteś Marley. Jedynie ty możesz powstrzymać tą wariatkę - powiedział cicho do dziewczyny, siadając blisko niej.  
\- No nie wiem, nie wiem. Chyba tym razem mi się to podoba. Raczej nie przerwę tej zabawy - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.  
Blondyn westchnąwszy, zaczął przyglądać się co ta szalona Krukonka wyprawia z różdżką. Trudno było zauważyć szlak dziwnych oznaczę prowadzących przez całą szerokość i długość ścieżki. Już miał spytać się o co chodzi, gdy z jaskiń zaczęły wychodzić pierwsze potwory. Nikt nie lubił pająków, zwłaszcza on, lecz czego nie robi się dla wyższych celów. W kocu nie mógł zostawić swoich siostrzyczek samych.  
Gdy duża część kreatur zebrała się niedaleko z nich, Ces machnęła sprawnie różdżką, co spowodowało zapalenie się pierwszej flary. jednak potem wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko, by ktokolwiek mógł przewidzieć koniec tego wybryku. No może za wyjątkiem Cassiopei, która z samozadowoleniem oglądała swoje dzieło. Wszystkie pająki zaczęły uciekać wzdłuż ścieżki, gonione coraz to kolejnymi flarami. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby ścieżka nie prowadziła wprost na błonie, a jak się później okazało, nawet do zamku.  
Cała trójka, gdy tylko mogła spoglądać na to dzieło z ziemi, ruszyła okrężną drogą do zamku. Trudno było przeoczyć kilkanaście akromentul kręcących się przy drzwiach zamku, a nawet na korytarzach. Bo cóż, któż zapomniał przez "przypadek" zamknąć drzwi.  
\- Długo to planowałaś? - spytał w końcu Smok, gdy wspinali się po schodkach do bocznych drzwi.  
\- My planowałyśmy - poprawiła go Ces. - Marv specjalnie sprowokowała kilkoro naszych "ulubionych" uczniów, a ja tylko zajęłam się sprawami technicznymi.  
\- To było... Sam nie wiem jak to określić - wyznał chłopak.  
\- Było po prostu łatwe, nawet nazbyt. W końcu kto mógłby nas pokonać - zaśmiała się Marley.  
\- Jeśli ktokolwiek z nauczycieli dowie się o tym...  
\- Proszę cię, Draco. nie znasz mnie? Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie daję się zbyt szybko wykryć.  
\- Tak, ale mimo wszystko...  
\- Nie zapeszaj - złajała go. - Od dziś możesz do mnie mówić "Panno Idealna".  
Blondyn jedynie fuknął na jej słowa, choć po cichu musiał przyznać rację. Nigdy nikt nie dowiedział się, kto wygonił pająki z lasu, choć McGonagall miała oczywiście swoje podejrzenia. Co więcej, przez tygodnie ludzie śmiali się na widok Weasleya, który tak bardzo skompromitował się tamtej nocy. Nie było nic lepszego od pogrążenia Ronalda i całej Złotej Trójcy."  
Pani Potter potrząsnęła delikatnie głową i zwróciła się do dyrektorki, która spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Och te dzieci, powinny wiedzieć, że na centaury nie zadziała siła, a jedynie...  
Brunetka zamilkła szybko widząc spojrzenie dawnej nauczycielki. Chyba lepiej było pomilczeć choćby przez chwilę. W końcu robiła już dużo o wiele gorszych rzeczy przez te wszystkie lata. Lecz oczywiście Ces, nie mogła zamknąć się w tym momencie.  
\- Och, nie ma co narzekać, przynajmniej nie wysadzili żadnej klasy, prawda? - zażartowała, jednak widząc, że Minerwa chce już coś powiedzieć, dodała: - Bo chyba to był najgorszy żart, którego nie rozwiązano. Przynajmniej ja tak to pamiętam, lecz w tamtym okresie byłam tak zajęta...  
\- Snape, nadal sądzę, że to byłaś ty i mimo wszystkich sprzecznych dowodów poniosłabyś karę. Masz niebywałe szczęście, że Potter i Wertus za ciebie poręczyły, gdyby nie to zapewne do końca szkoły odbywałabyś szlaban - przypomniała starsza kobieta.  
\- No wie pani co? Ja przecież nic nie zrobiłam, niewinna jestem...  
\- Ces.  
Marv nie musiała mówić dużo by uciszyć przyjaciółkę. Była Krukonka, na szczęście dała sobie spokój, bo przecież powinna bronić własnego honoru, choć może i nie była tak niewinna jak obstawiała, jednak mimo wszystko nikt jej nie wydał. Choć wtedy było blisko, tak bardzo blisko...  
"Cassiopeia Snape stała spokojnie w gabinecie dyrektorki wysłuchując jej kolejnej tyrady. Dobrze wiedziała, że w tym momencie nie najlepszym pomysłem byłoby przerwanie jej, trzeba po prostu poczekać na dogodny moment. Zwłaszcza, że Marley ja zawsze stała tuż przy niej. Razem jakoś wydostaną się z tej sytuacji, przecież nie może być aż tak źle, prawda? Nie trafiłaby do Ravenclawu, gdyby była idiotką. W końcu, gdy McGonagall uspokoiła się na moment, Ces wykrzyczała:  
\- Ale to nie moja wina! Nie zrobiłam tego!  
\- Czyżby, panno Black? A kto inny mógł w nowy wysadzić klasę w lochach? I zatuszować to aż do rana? Nie mówiąc już, że wybuch uszkodził sufit, przez to zapadła się podłoga górnego pomieszczenia! Ktoś mógł zginąć! - zaczęła na nowo krzyczeć.  
\- Ale ja mam alibi! Każdy to potwierdzi! - upierała się nastolatka, myśląc nad dobrym pretekstem.  
\- Och, tak? W takim razie gdzie byłaś? - spytała Minerwa, pewna swego zwycięstwa.  
\- Ja...  
\- Spędziła noc u przyjaciela - wtrąciła szybko Marley. - Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć co robili, a to nie jest zabronione.  
Nauczycielka zarumieniła się lekko, a Ces już czuła to zwycięstwo, jedynak szybko zrzedła jej mina.  
\- Więc byłaś z nią całą noc u tego "przyjaciela"? - dopytywała, wprawiając Gryfonką w zakłopotanie.  
\- Nie, ja... Widziałam jak rano wróciła i w jakim była stanie, w dodatku mówiła mi dokąd idzie - próbowała się wybronić, jednak nie dawało to efektu.  
\- Więc nikt nie może potwierdzić, tego co mówisz? Coś mi się wydaje, panno Snape, że tym razem nie uda się pani mnie oszukać - powiedziała triumfalnie.  
Ces zagryzła delikatnie policzek od środka, aż w końcu wpadła na pewien pomysł. To była jej ostatnia deska ratunku.  
\- Spędziłam noc z Croyance! - wykrzyknęła w koncu.  
Nauczycielka oraz Marley spojrzały na nią dziwnie, choć ta druga szybko się opanowała. W końcu musiała grać dalej swoją rolę. McGonagall również szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku i spytała poważnie:  
\- Czy potwierdzisz to przy swoim ojcu? A co najważniejsze, czy panna Wertus to potwierdzi?  
\- Oczywiście - potwierdziła bez zająknięcia Ces.  
\- Panno Malfoy, prosze przyprowadzić profesora Snape'a! Ja tymczasem wyślę wiadomość do Croyance.  
Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a Marv wróciła do gabinetu z podejrzliwym Severusem. Domyślał się, że jego "córka" odpowiedzialna jest za zniszczenia powstałe w lochach... A był pewien, ze lepiej nauczył ja zacierać ślady.  
\- Minerwo. Cassiopeio. Mogę dowiedzieć się, co tym razem się stało?  
\- Poczekajmy jeszcze na pannę Wertus, jestem pewna, że ona także powinna być obecna przy tej rozmowie.  
Ślizgonka pojawiła się tuż po chwili i widząc zgromadzone towarzystwo, spięła się lekko. Jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na przyjaciółki, a wiedziała, że przedstawienie zaczęło się już wcześniej bez niej, a ona nie zna swej roli.  
\- Dobrze, że już jesteś, Croyance? Nie byłam pewna czy odbierzesz wiadomość - zaczęła profesorka.  
Czerwonowłosa prychnęła w duchu, nie była idiotką, potrafiła jeszcze poradzić sobie z patronusem. Ale skoro reszta jest grzeczna, ona też powinna.  
\- Naturalnie, pani profesor. Mogę wiedzieć co tu robię?  
\- Ja także chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć - wtrącił Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Chciałam zadać tylko jedno pytanie. Gdzie spędziłaś noc? - spytała zbyt miło jak na nią.  
Croy rozejrzała się po twarzach zebranych, aż w koncu westchnęła i przyznała:  
\- Spedziłam ją z Cassie.  
Severus nie zdążył opanować zdziwionej miny.  
\- A co robiłyście? - dopytywała lekko zbita z tropu Minerwa.  
\- Nie wiem jak to ująć, ale nie wdając się w szczegóły... uprawiałyśmy seks. Chyba, ze chce pani szczegóły... - dodała niepewnie po chwili.  
McGonagall zaniemówiła, stojąc przed zgromadzonymi z otwartą buzią. Severus z cierpiętniczą miną nachylił się bliżej córki.  
\- Co to ma być? - warknął.  
\- Wolisz wersję, że wysadziłam klasę i nie potrafiłam zatuszować śladów, czy że sypiam z Croy? - Ces uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
Severus wyprostował się i spojrzał ironicznie na Ślizgonkę.  
\- Witam w rodzinie, Croyance.  
Do końca spotkanie McGonagall nie odzywała się zbyt wiele i po chwili wypuściła całą trójkę. Gdy tylko oddaliły się na bezpieczną odległość, wybuchły śmiechem. Po twarzy Ces poleciało kilka łez, które szybko wytarła.  
\- Nie wiem jak my to zrobiłyśmy - przyznała, między napadami śmiechu.  
\- Podziękuj Marv, to dzięki niej wiedziałam co mówić. Ty oczywiście nie dałaś żadnej wskazówki - przyznała Ślizgonka, powoli uspakajając się.  
\- Starałam się! - krzyknęła Ces. - Co poradzę, że ten mały smark jest w tym lepszy?  
\- Ej - oburzyła się dziewczyna, jednak po chwili lekko uśmiechnęła. - Nie znoszę was.  
We trzy po raz kolejny wybuchły śmiechem i przytuliły się. Ciągle tkwiąc w uścisku, można było dosłyszeć lekko zrezygnowany głos Croy:  
\- Czyli teraz raczej nici z randki z tym nowym Krukonem z siódmej klasy...  
Odpowiedział jej tylko gromki śmiech."  
Widząc nieznaczne uśmieszki ze strony swych rozmówczyń, dyrektorka nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarza.  
\- Cokolwiek byście nie powiedziały i tak wiem, że to wy za tym stoicie. Nikt inny nie byłby na tyle głupi i na tyle odważny by to zrobić. Nawet Potter - podkreśliła, jakby miało to największe znaczenie.  
\- Wiec schodzimy teraz z rozmową na temat mojego męża i jego wybryków? - spytała Marley, poprawiając się na krześle. - Jeśli tak, to czeka nas dłuższa rozmowa.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chciałam was zawiadomić o karze, dla Navi oraz Perseusa. Może nie jest ona największa, ale są oni dopiero uczniami pierwszej oraz drugiej klasy i postanowiłam ukarać ich tym samym systemem co ich równolatków. Dlatego spędzą cztery weekendy z Hagridem z lesie. Będą pracować tam przede wszystkim wieczorami, jednak także w dzień. Zbieranie ziół, naprawa uszkodzeń, pomoc przy zwierzętach. Gdyby byli starsi dostali by o wiele gorszą karę, dlatego mam nadzieję, że dacie radę zając się Aurigą oraz Marvolo. Jedynie Taurus nie brał w tym udziału, tego jestem pewna. Jest już za dorosły na takie wybryki - powiedziała dumnie, jednak widząc zdziwiony wzrok kobiet, dodała: - Był widziany całą noc w bibliotece i może to potwierdzić klasa zaawansowana Numerologii. Cała noc siedzieli nad jakimś równaniem.  
Ces wybuchła śmiechem nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Tak, jedynie to mogło przekonać dyrektorkę, że Ślizgon nic nie zrobił. Potwierdzenie grupy ludzi trudno obalić.  
\- Zajmiemy się resztą dzieci, nie powinny robić tego nigdy więcej - zapewniła pani Potter.  
\- Dobrze, że w swoich działaniach są tak samo nieudolni jak Potter. Gdyby miały wasze zacięcie... Nie chciałabym mieć ich wszystkich pod jednym dachem w szkole - przyznała Minerwa, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Uśmiech jednak szybko spełzł jej z ust, gdy tylko w oddali rozległ się wybuch. Trzy kobiety spojrzały po sobie, ale to McGonagall pierwsza zerwała się na równe nogi. Zaraz po niej wstały Ces i Marv, niepewne co mają zrobić.  
\- Chyba będę musiała sprawdzić co się stało - przyznała dyrektorka, kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Mam nadzieję, ze udało nam się omówić każdy aspekt tego zdarzenia i wszystko jest już jasne. Nie chciałabym wzywać was po raz kolejny.  
\- Rozumiemy, pani profesor. - Marley uśmiechnęła się lekko i także ruszyła w stronę drzwi. - Dziękujemy, że była pani tak wyrozumiała.  
Pani Potter wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak, gdy tylko ujrzała uśmieszek swojej towarzyszki. Wolała ewakuować się z pomieszczenia jak najszybciej.  
\- Do wiedzenia, pani dyrektor - rzuciły jeszcze obie, szybko oddalając się od gobelinu.  
Dopiero, gdy były na ścieżce wiodącej ku bramie, Marv spojrzała na Ces.  
\- Coś ty zrobiła? - szepnęła, niepewna czy chce poznać odpowiedź.  
\- Och, nic takiego. Małe zamieszanie na boisku. - Machnęła ręką w stronę błoni.  
Kobieta spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku i roześmiała się. Po chwili dołączyła do niej panna Snape. Czyż widok biegnącej McGonagall nie jest wprost komiczny? Zwłaszcza, że czeka ją trochę sprzątania, gdyż z oddali było widać dym unoszący się znad boiska. A krater tam powstały miał dobre kilka metrów.  
Rada na przyszłość, nie wkurzaj, ani nie zanudzaj panny Snape. To nigdy nie kończy się dobrze, zwłaszcza jeśli koło niej jest pani Potter.


End file.
